


See you around, pretty boy

by FlowerInTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Biting, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gay Dean Winchester, High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, Shy Castiel, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerInTheDark/pseuds/FlowerInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always sat alone during lunch reading books. until one day when suddenly a new student approached him. After that Castiel could not get this boy out of his head, not surprisingly considering the boys behavior.</p><p>Castiel and his older brother Gabriel have been living at a overcrowded orphanage since their father left them and Gabriel took the decision to let Castiel grow up in a safe environment. Something Gabriel couldn't provide for him. Gabriel's first priority had always been his brother that he cared so much about. Gabriel would always do what's best for him, no matter what he had to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please leave a comment and tell me what I could to better, or if you enjoyed the chapter :)

A quiet sigh came from Castiel as he heard the bell ring. He collected his stuff and put them back into his backpack before he slowly left the classroom.

Castiel did not like lunch time, or any other time than the classes. To be honest he did not even like those either. Well, Castiel did like the classes, but he did not like having to be around the other students. They never talked to him and he never talked to them. Not that he minded. Castiel had bad social skills and when anyone actually talked to him, they was usually not being nice. Therefor he avoided the other students as much as he could. Although it would get a little lonely from time to time.

He stopped by his locker to leave behind some stuff he would not need, not noticing that his book fell out of his backpack and landed on the floor. Then he slowly found his way to the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table, with his usual company, no one.

He pulled out his lunchbox from his backpack and put it on the table in front of him.  
''Mmmm my favorite, a boring sandwich'' he thought as he looked at the other student eating their bought food from the cafeteria.

Castiel would love to have some decent lunch once in awhile, like a treat or something warm. The cafeteria had a lot of options, but buying food at school included having to walk over to the part of the cafeteria where most of the student used to sit, and he did not want that kind of attention. That ment that he had to eat his boring, dry and cold lunch he brought from home.

At least Castiel had his book, which always made lunch time a lot easier. He didn't look as much like a loser sitting alone if he was reading a book. Hopefully. The content of his backpack always included at least one book, but when he reached down to pick it up he could not find it. He lifted up the backpack to get a better view but the book weren't there. He started to slightly panic, it was a library book, and he could not lose another one, if he did he might not be allowed to borrow any books from them any longer.

''Hey there''

Castiel jumped as he heard someone talk right next to his ear. He turned his head just to see a green eyed boy looking over his right shoulder.

''Did you lose something?'' The boy asked in a calm voice without taking any steps back.

''What are you doing?'' Castiel stared at him and could not put a name on the boy standing uncomfortably close to him.

He went to a small school, so knowing all the students name where expected, but as much as Castiel tried, he could not remember to have seen him before. He must be the new kid.

''Giving back your book'' The boy's face was still only inches from his own.

Castiel just looked at him.

''Unless you don't want it, I'd gladly keep it, I've never read this one before'' he said with confidence as he moved over and sat down on the bench beside Castiel, facing away from the table.

Castiel was confused. This boy was acting weird, he wanted to be friendly and smile but he was having a hard time already speaking to this person. He did not smile, just kept looking at him.

''Do you enjoy reading?'' Castiel finally said after thinking for probably too long.

Castiel felt his confidence he had build up during the conversation with this oddly nice boy drop back down to the floor when the boy stood up, shook his head and laughed a little.

''No way. I haven't read a single book my entire life'' he said surprisingly friendly combined with the words that came out of him, before he dropped the book down in front of him, followed by a loud noise as it hit the table.

''Gotcha'' he said in a low voice. He was now back by his shoulder but only for a short moment before he turned around and started walking in the direction of the exit.

Castiel felt people staring at him because of the noise, still he kept his eyes on the odd boy as he left, not understanding what had just happened. After a while of collecting his thoughts he looked down on his book. He picked it up and opened it up on his marked page.

''See you around, pretty boy'' was written on a light blue post it note sticked to his page.

Castiel closed the book real quick.

''What did he just call me?!'' He said a bit too loud as his already blushing face got even more red. Knowing that he got the whole cafeteria's curious eyes on him.

''Now i might as well go buy myself some real food'' He mumbled before he stood up and walked through the crowd on his way to buy the warm lunch of the day


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home from school Castiel could not let the green eyed boy leave his thoughts. He constantly tried to decide if he was making fun of him and was trying to trick him into something or if he actually wanted to be friendly. He hoped that the boy wanted to be his friend, but he kept thinking that it would be easier if he didn't have to interact with anyone daily. Once was challenging enough.

When he finally made it to his home he rushed inside and up the stairs with the intention to hide in his room until he felt less nervous. He was planning on making himself a nice cup of tea with honey. Gabriel on the other hand had other plans. Castiel almost walked right into him as he stood at the top of the staircase leaning against the railing.

''Welcome home kiddo'' he said while looking straight at him with a smirk. Arms crossed.

''Gabe, I'm busy. Please leave me alone'' Castiel kept rushing to his room, trying to go around Gabriel blocking the way.

''No can do'' Gabriel turned Castiel around and followed him back downstairs to the kitchen.

Castiel did not want to be around the other kids right now. Usually the kitchen was one of the most popular rooms in this house, so he expected it to be nothing less popular today. He was feeling tense and all he wanted was to be alone and read his book. As he thought of his book, the green eyed boy once again showed up in his mind. He quickly shook it off. When Gabriel opened the door Castiel noticed that the kitchen was empty. Gabriel must have something to do with this.

''You promised to bake some delicious brownies with me, I even asked for permission to throw the others out for a few hours and that was not easy let me tell you'' Gabriel was still blocking the door for Castiel, just in case he would leave.

Castiel looked suspiciously at Gabriel.

''Okay okay, no special ingredients this time, i promise'' Gabriel held his hand up to show Castiel that he didn't cross any fingers.

Castiel looked down. With Gabriel knowing that his brother always giggled when his ''surprise birthday cake'' is being mentioned, he understood that something was up.

''Did something happen at school today Cassie?'' Gabriel looked concerned and sat down on the kitchen floor, pulling in Castiel's arm to make him sit down beside him.

Castiel looked away.

''It's not a big deal Gabe, I just have a lot on my mind today'' He said before he looked up at Gabe

''I'll bake with you some other day, I'm sorry you went through all the trouble'' Castiel again looked away, feeling guilty for not feeling up to hanging out with his older brother.

''Hey don't worry about that, tell me what's on your mind and i'll leave you alone, okay?'' Gabriel cared a lot about Castiel and even if it might not be a big deal he wanted to know what was up with Castiel.

''I met a person at school, and we talked during lunch'' Castiel explained the lunch break meeting to Gabe.

''Well, that's a good thing, right?'' Gabriel pretended not to understand the issue.

''You know that's not a good thing Gabe''

''Cassie, Cassie, Cassie.'' Gabe shook his head ''You need to learn that people don't always want to be mean to you''

Castiel just looked up at him

''I know that you've had a couple of bad experiences but this guy didn't really seem to have anything like that in mind'' Gabe didn't seem concerned about the odd guy Castiel talked about.

Castiel put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a light blue post it note, then gave it to Gabe without looking at him. This type of thing was something he did not like to talk about. Gabriel read the note, then he used some time to think of what he should say next to comfort his anxious younger brother.

''Maybe he's just into you?'' Gabe finally said looking Castiel in the eyes.

''I've been tricked too many times to fall for that again'' Castiel mumbled.

Gabriel went silent again.

''I have no reason to think that this is anything else than another prank'' Castiel now seemed even more upset than earlier.

''Did you say that he's a new student? Because if that's correct he probably don't even know about our school's trend of pranking the gay kid'' Gabe tried to make eye contact with Castiel.

Castiel finally looked up at Gabe. He was looking a bit bothered about the theme being his sexuality but he was smiling. Gabriel laughed and helped Castiel back up on his feet.

''I'm always right Cassie and I believe that if this green eyed beauty keeps flirting with you like that, it's for real. Don't worry so much'' he got a serious look on his face which is a rare sight on Gabe.

'You're right, I'm overthinking again, Thank you Gabe. I feel better now'' Castiel says with a bit more confidence than usual.

''That's good kiddo, now get to your room and give me some space to bake some darn good brownies, if you're nice ill share 'em with you'' Gabe carefully gave him a push towards the door but he turned around, reaching out his arm.

''Can I please have my note back'' Castiel was looking in another direction to hide that he was blushing.

Gabe did give the light blue note back to him, but not without taking the chance to tease him a bit about his obvious crush before he ran back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel finally woke up the next morning, the sun was already shining through his bedroom window and was lighting up the whole room. Something he didn't think much about. He rolled over to the other side of the bed where he picked yesterday's pants up from the floor. He pulled them on before he stood up and slowly walked over to his dresser, while he lifted his arms above his head to stretch out after sleeping. In the dresser he found a plain light gray sweater and put it on. When he had put on some socks and at least tried to make his hair look decent, Castiel headed for the kitchen. Not surprised to find it empty.

''The others must still be asleep'' he thought as he started to make himself some of his favorite tea.

Gabe is usually the one who wakes him up. He's doing this to make sure that Castiel can't pretend that his alarm never went off and skip school. He used to stay home a lot after the other students figured out that he liked boys. It was nice to get some time alone at home. The orphanage was a chaotic place and Castiel was happy that the older kids had their own room so he could get away when he needed to but he never got the chance to go downstairs to make himself some treats without having to share. Since he woke up before the others he took the chance to make himself a special breakfast. Castiel was a good cook, he's had some time to practice before Gabriel decided that they would be safer if they found someone to take care of them (mostly Castiel) after their father disappeared. In the beginning Gabe tried to take care of him by himself, but he understood what was best for them both. Now he avoided spending too much time downstairs and that meant that he never got the chance to cook with Gabe like they used to anymore. Therefor he really appreciated what Gabe had tried to do for him yesterday, too bad he wasn't feeling up for it.

Castiel brought his honey tea and his delicious omelet back upstairs and sat down at his desk which was placed facing the largest window in the house. Castiel really liked sitting by his desk looking out at the people, the plants and the buildings on the other side of the glass. He had a good view of the town they lived in. It wasn't big, but it surely was busy, always something happening. He could see the front of the house too, so if a car pulled up the driveway he would see who it was and Castiel liked having that type of control. It was a good place for reading and his chair was comfortable too. This was his favorite spot.

As he sat there eating his meal he figured that he would have some time to read in his book before Gabe would show up. He walked over to the corner of his room where he kept his backpack. He picked up his phone from his coat pocket before he got his book then returned to his desk. When he tried to unlock the phone it only showed the image of a dead battery.

''Luckily I woke up early. I still have time to charge it'' he thought as he walked over to his bed table and plugged it in.

After a few seconds he was able turn it on. He typed in his code and looked down on the screen

*09.05*

Castiel's face whitened as he understood what had happened. Castiel was late for school. Gabe probably overslept and now they was both late. He wouldn't forget to wake him up, they had rooms right next to each other and forgetting to knock on a door you're passing several times before leaving is not likely. He quickly tried to decide if he should take the opportunity to stay home, or if he should wake Gabe up and leave for School (which included awkwardly showing up late only to get all the other students eyes on him). He plugged his phone back out with an not impressing 5% on his battery and then put it back into his pocket. He stormed out the bedroom door and went to Gabe's room. He knocked impatiently on the door before he decided to burst in.

''Gabe'' Castiel walked over to his bed and pushed him down on the floor with covers and everything.

Gabe looked up at him with a tired and confused looking expression on his face ''What the hell, Cas?'' Obviously not pleased with what he had just done.

''We’re late'' he simply said without breaking eye contact with him.

Gabe rubbed his face before he got up on his feet and threw the covers in a pile back onto his bed. He picked up yesterdays clothes from the floor, (sniffed them) raised his shoulders and put them on. Gabe walked out of his room without forgetting to lock his door. No way he would let the kids just walk right into his room to explore his drawers and boxes, especially not those under his bed.

''I'll start the car'' He said while he was trying to find his keys buried somewhere in his deep pockets.

Castiel rushed through the rest of his breakfast while he threw his school supplies into his backpack. Then he went to meet Gabe outside.

They was now on their way to school and Castiel was a bit disappointed over missing out on one of his two daily bus rides who was another thing he found enjoyable. On top of all of it he was really frustrated over the fact that Gabe did not keep a charger in his car.

''Someone's excited for school today, uh?'' Gabriel implied with a smirk without taking the eyes of the road.

''what do you mean? I have no reason to be excited for mental torture'' Castiel slowly answered even though he had an idea of what Gabe had in mind.

Gabe looked over at him for a few second with doubt all over his face. He knew when Castiel tried to act confused.

''Considering that you woke my ass up instead of going back to sleep like you usually would, I believe that you got some special reason to be at school today-'' Gabe pointed out

''-And that reason got green dreamy eyes'' Gabriel discretely added, trying not to giggle.

Castiel's face turned red and he began stuttering as he tried to come up with some good excuse. Of course he couldn't. The reason he decided not to stay home today was exactly because of the boy who did not understand the concept of comfort zones. Castiel didn't understand why but he could not get his pretty green eyes out of his mind. If he wanted a chance to stumble upon him again, he had to be at school. Gabe might have seen right through him but admitting was not an option.

As a response to Castiel's awkward stuttering Gabe just laughed.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Castiel tried to hide his blushing face from his playful brother, knowing if he saw it, another round of teasing would be right around the corner.

As they passed the main entrance of the building Gabe stopped the car to let Castiel out, planning to park his car at the school's parking lot a little further away. Castiel took off his seat belt and got out of the car. He had his backpack over his right shoulder.

''Thank you for the ride-'' Castiel said even though Gabe would have drove himself to school no matter if Castiel needed a ride or not.

Gabe just nodded and lifted his hand from the wheel as a wave of goodbye.

''-And I really think you should consider wearing underwear to bed'' Castiel said completely serious before he closed the door and headed for the entrance.

He heard Gabe's car drive off and finally let out the giggles he had been holding back. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

''Not an option, good try'' The message from Gabe was the last lights showing on his phone before it died.

Castiel knew this would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Feel free to leave a comment, I appreciate it :)

The hallways was deserted and silent. There was not a single student, nor a teacher around to notice how distressed Castiel was feeling about being late. The sight of an abandoned corridor should be unfamiliar and strange, but it wasn't exactly the first time Castiel had been there during class. Not because he used to skip classes or was often late for school, but because he would escape the classroom as a result of his anxiety. The attacks would usually appear every time he had oral presentations, important tests or if the other students gave him a hard time. Which would happen several times a week. The teachers knew about it, Gabe made sure to tell them about this problem so Castiel wouldn't get in trouble each time he left the room.

When Castiel had anxiety attacks he would go hide in the bathroom near the library. Since no one ever came there he could get some time to calm down without anyone bothering him. In the beginning he would hide in the nearest bathroom he could find, but since those bathrooms was more popular that the one near the library, other students would show up, with intention to use the bathroom. If there was someone waiting outside, Castiel would have a problem with leaving. If he left at once they would see him crying, and if he waited until he had calmed down he would be too embarrassed about taking such a long time in the bathroom to face the person on the other side of the door. Either way he would be made fun of. In case of this situation he would wait until the person left, and sometimes that would take a while. Once he spent the rest of the day in there. A couple of students got curious of who was locking them self in there and wouldn't leave until he showed himself. They tried to talk to him and kept knocking on the door. Castiel kept quiet and patient. They didn't leave until the day ended and their bus showed up outside. Gabe had to pick him up that day, he even had to leave his part time job at the local bakery. After that episode Castiel decided to only use the library bathroom.

He was now standing in front of the classroom door. He reached for his phone in his pocket planning to check what time it was and how late into class he would get, but stopped when he remembered that the battery was dead. He had already picked up his books from the locker and was now mentally preparing for the paralyzing feeling of being the center of attention. His plan was to walk directly to his desk without looking up. Avoiding eye contact with the other students. He tried to act as casual as a nervous teenager could as he opened the door and took the first steps inside. As expected the room went silent for a few seconds and without looking away from the floor he walked over to his desk and sat down, not noticing the person sitting next to him. He ignored the teacher welcoming him to the class as he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves down a bit before he was caught off guard by a deep voice coming from right next to him.

''Hey there, pretty boy'' Castiel recognized the voice right way.

Castiel did not know what to do and his response was to freeze. Which made the guy laugh a little. Castiel was not ready to have a another conversation with this guy, but at the same time was this what he had hoped for when he left home that morning. He was still shook up after the cafeteria meeting and Castiel was scared that by talking with him again would mean having to deal with his paranoid mind once again. He also worried that the others might have heard what he just said.

''There's no need to be shy, I don't bite... Well actually I do but I won't show you that until later, so don't worry about that just yet'' The guy said casually, a bit further away this time.

Castiel was shocked over what the green eyed beauty had just said and he quickly turned his head to look at him without even considering to hide his blushing cheeks. They guy was leaning back on his chair, allowing himself to slowly check out the body of the flustered boy in front of him before placing his eyes directly at him making eye contact. The guy did not smile, he just looked straight at him with a calm and serious expression filled with subtle signs of seduction. Which made Castiel blush even harder.

''Wh-what?'' Castiel stuttered, not being able to break eye contact with this gorgeous creature.

Some of their classmates had been looking at them with curious eyes for a while, already noticing something that Castiel didn't. The new guy was obviously flirting with the quiet boy in the back.

The guy suddenly reached out his hand. Still with the same expression.

''I'm Winchester, Dean Winchester'' he said with a severe tone of voice.

Castiel just looked at his hand at first, but he managed to pull himself together for just enough time to shake his hand and stutter out his name.

''Ca-Ca-stiel Novak'' He was still blushing violently.

The hand was strong and firm, and not to forget warm. When Dean finally let go of his hand it felt empty, like their hands was meant to touch.

Then Dean picked his bag up from the floor as he stood up. He did not break their eye contact until he turned around and left the classroom. A few seconds later the bell rang and the rest of the students left as well. Castiel didn't move. First when all of them had left and he was alone in the room, he was able to look away from the door. He looked down at Dean's desk, where he noticed something small and blue. As soon as he saw it he knew what it was. Another note.  
He picked it up and read the letters written on the light blue piece of paper.

-See you around, pretty boy

''Dean'' Castiel said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys, Its fun to see the numbers (hits and kudos) growing! :D  
> 

~Dean

Finally. Dean was leaving. He had been saving up for years and finally, he had accomplished to gather enough money to rent his own apartment. It was tiny and not in the best shape, but it was safe. That's all that mattered at this point. Maybe he could afford something better in the future, but for now this was perfect. Dean had been living in a big lovely family home his whole life but considering what took place inside the house, even a shack would be a better living situation. He was tired, he was scared and he was angry. It had been a long day and an even longer night.

Sam was there with him, sleeping in the passenger seat. Dean had never seen him this calm. The street lighting was lighting up Sam's face and Dean could see a small smile on his lips. He deserved the peace, they both did and Dean had been working his ass of the past few years as a part time bartender to make this happen. To get the job, he had to beg the owner of the bar to give him a chance, and considering that Dean didn't have any experience it was a miracle that he actually got the job. Several years later Dean had gotten pretty good at mixing drinks. His charisma skill had also improved a lot. When Dean quit his job the boss wrote him a good review, something that would come helpful now since he would have to find himself a new job. His dream was to open his own workshop. He enjoyed fixing cars, but building a workshop was expensive so repairing cars would have to stay as a hobby until he had saved up enough to make it possible.

Dean had parked the car in front of the apartments garage. He again looked at his brother sleeping next to him. It was dark and a bit chilly in the air. Dean stepped out of the car, making sure not to make a sound. Sam haven't slept this good in something that seemed like ages. Dean brought a few blankets he had laying around in the car before he headed for the front entrance as he dug in his pockets for the key. The first key to his first home. Dean smiled. He had a feeling that now they could both heal and be happy. As he unlocked the door, Dean could not help getting a bit emotional. He finally made it. It was still a lot to do before he could relax and get some sleep himself, the impala was loaded with the baggage they had managed to sneak out of the house without John noticing them. There was still a few things Dean wished he had gotten the time to save out of there, and Sam probably did too, but luckily they had the most important things. He would take care of the baggage later, right now the most important thing was to get Sam to bed.

Dean took a few steps inside their home, It was empty and a bit dusty. The previous owners left town in a hurry for some reason, something that made the prize of the apartment low enough for Dean to afford it. A place like this was hard to sell, they had no choice but to lower the prize. Even though it was a bit messy and broken, Dean saw potential. He could always fix the holes in the walls and replace the broken doors. The whole apartment also desperately needed a painting job. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room and a okay sized kitchen. It also had a small outdoor area that Dean liked a lot and he was sure that Sam would like it even better, but there was one thing that Dean enjoyed more than the rest of their new home, It was the large windows in the living room and the kitchen. Right now they was hard to see through but Dean imagined that after being cleaned, they would light up the rooms and make it nice and bright. The windows in the kitchen made it possible to see the garden and Dean knew that eating breakfast while looking at the nice plants outside, would be a good start of any day.

After looking around in the living room Dean went to the bedroom who was meant for Sam. He had already bought the necessary furniture they needed like beds, some closets, a couch and a dining table with some chairs. The previous owners had left behind their fridge, their washing machine and some cleaning supplies but Dean planned to exchange them as soon as he could. He did not feel like they was neat people and he did not want to keep their used stuff more than he needed to. The furniture he had bought was already placed in the apartment, but he never found the time to clean before he brought Sam here. Dean felt a little sad about not being able to show off a neat place in good shape to his little brother, but there was nothing to do about that now.

Sam's bed was placed under one of the rooms two windows. They didn't have any pillows or covers yet, so the blankets Dean had brought would have to do. He tried to make the bed as nice as he could so Sam would have a comfortable place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow he planned to bring Sam shopping for home supplies after school, and a few pillows was placed on top of the list. When Dean was happy about the bed making he headed back outside for Sam.

He was still sleeping in the Impala. Dean opened the passenger door and removed Sam's safety belt. He was about to lift his younger sibling up as he noticed what Sam was holding in his arms. A photograph. A tear came visible in Dean's left eye when he saw the picture of himself, Sam and their mom. The picture was taken before she died. Before John lost it. They was happy back then, unlike now.

Dean carried Sam inside the house, and to the bed who was ready for him. Without waking up the sleeping boy, Dean wrapped the last few blankets around him before he looked at him with a hurt expression.

''we're gonna be fine, I promise''

Then he placed the photograph in the window before he turned off the lights and left the room. He didn't get far before he could hear a tired voice from the bedroom.

''Do you need help with unpacking? Because I can totally help'' It didn't sound like Sam was completely awake.

Dean smiled for himself and calmly answered his younger brother.

''No Sam, go back to bed. You need the sleep. Tomorrow is a big day'' Dean said before he went outside to get the first few boxes from the car.

He had a long night of unpacking and little sleep in front of him, but he was ready. He had finally been able to give Sam what he deserved. A safe place to grow up in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all can forgive me for the terrible long wait. Here's a new chapter. New one's will keep coming.  
> Thank you so much for the kind comments you guys have left since the latest update. They definitely encouraged me to finish this chapter

~Dean

The next morning, Dean woke up with his stomach full of butterflies. Something that sounds a lot better than it feels like. Dean's eyes hurt after a long night. He was also nervous. Not because today would be his first day at a new school, but because today would be Sam's first day at a new school. Dean was tough, he could handle whatever is thrown at him but Sam on the other hand weren't as thick skinned. If Dean get a rough time at the new school, he would be fine but if Sam doesn't like it there, he would not handle it too well. 

When Sam finally came wandering out of his room that morning, the kitchen was already wide awake. The pans was sizzling and Dean was humming along to some Metallica song the radio was blasting. Dean was not exactly the best cook, but he had always put a lot of work into feeding his brother. He enjoyed experimenting in the kitchen and every time he placed down a plate in front of his younger sibling, his face glowed of pride. Sam always showed thankfulness, but the truth was that the food quite often found its way to the trashcan when Dean was not looking. Thankfully he has gotten a lot better lately and Sam do not have to pretend to enjoy it as often as he used to. Everything to spare his big brothers ego. 

After the both of them had finished another greasy home cooked meal they headed for the car. Sam sat silently in the passenger seat wearing his nicest outfit. He was obviously nervous as well. Dean on the other hand was dressed in his casual black jeans, an ordinary t shirt and his everyday leather jacket. Anyone could easily tell which of the two brothers that was dressed to impress, and that certainly was not Dean. Even though he tended to do exactly just that.

When Dean got to his new school, he headed for the principal's office as he was told, but not before dropping Sam off and making sure he got welcomed by his new teachers. He was sitting patiently outside her door waiting when she finally arrived. After having a long conversation about everything from classes, to personal life followed by an way too long and serious explanation of the schools rules and standards, he got a tour of the school property. She showed the most important areas like the cafeteria, the library and- when the bell rung and the already established students left their classrooms heading for lunch -she headed for the one he would spend most of the semester in. 

''We are all looking forward to see you adapt to your new environment She corrected her glasses and shook his hand. ''You're first class starts tomorrow at 08.00 with Mr.Rickles. Show up on time and be prepared''

She left.

Dean was now standing in the hallway surrounded by curious students.

He figured he had some time to kill before Sam needed to be picked up and decided to look around some more.

That's when he saw him. A flustered boy standing by the lockers seemingly struggling with his books. Dean could do nothing but to stand and stare. He managed to shake himself out of it when the boy disappeared around the corner headed for the cafeteria. Dean cleared his throat. He was about to leave when he noticed something.

Something laying on the floor right in front of the boy's locker. The boy who had made even Dean's heart skip at least a few beats. The boy who somehow had earned the attention of Dean Winchester. 

He noticed the book.


	7. Chapter 7

~Castiel

It was Castiel's last period of the day and he could not wait until it would be over so he could finally go home. After first class, Dean had not showed up the rest of the day. Even though that Castiel felt relieved that he had gotten some time to wind down after their last meeting, Castiel at the same time wished for more chances to talk to him, even if only the thought of it made him nervous. Castiel sat there wondering if Dean had a different schedule than himself, or if he simply was skipping classes. He did seem like the type to do such things. Castiel waw at least hoping that that's what he was doing, because if he did have the same schedule as himself, that would mean that he would show up to his classes more often and then this class in particular would not be boring as hell. Well, could something really be boring as hell? Hell would not be boring would it? It's not like you can be tortured and at the same time become bored. Unless the devil uses the same torture methods as the American education system, boredom. Then boring is exactly what hell would be like...

Castiel's strain of thoughts was abruptly interrupted when the door went open and Dean wandered across the room and sat back down next to him. He could feel his own heartbeat speed up as soon as he saw him. The other students also noticed him and giggeled. Probably because of the conversation they had during first period. Well, the conversation Dean had with him while ha froze like an idiot. Castiel could feel his face slowly turning red. He looked down into the desk as an attempt to hide it.

After Dean had sat down, the classroom again went silent. Well after the teacher finished nagging about the importance of being on time. It did not seem to bother him. If a teacher had corrected Castiel like that, he would probably have cried. Dean just sat there leaning on his chair, smiling. Not letting the teacher nor the giggly students get to him. 

For the rest of the class Castiel sat quietly in his seat, trying his best not to express how nervous and uncomfortable he was. He could feel the goosebumps under his sweater and he avoided looking up in fear of seeing those dreamy green eyes of him staring back at him. 

No one said anything until the teacher had dismissed the class and everyone had left. Cas was standing by his locker putting his things inside. He wished he had talked to him but he was to scared to even breathe properly. Castiel had quickly collected his things and walked straight out and over to the lockers, where he finally took a deep breath. 

''Hey there, pretty boy'' Castiel heard a familiar voice behind him. He nervously turned around. Preparing to face the breathtaking Dean Winchester. 

''I can tell that you got my notes'' Dean was looking right at him with those magnificent eyes, and Castiel could do nothing but to stare back.

''I.. I..'' He tried to form some sort of reply before he gave up and nodded instead.

Dean had now moved closer and was now leaning against the lockers. He was so close what castiel could feel his body heat. He could not help himself but to notice his scent. leather, beer and cigarettes. Cas did not understand how that combined could make him swoon, but it did.

''Then i take it that you've understood what my intentions are?'' Castiel could not move his gaze away from his.

Castiel tried to answer him, but could not get out a sound. He shook his head.  
His cheeks had turned slightly red.

Dean hand was now slightly touching Castiel's cheek. Forcing him to keep their eye contact. 

''Then I guess I'll have to keep trying baby'' His voice was now raspy and almost whispering.

All Castiel could do was to let out a whimper. A satisfied smile then appeared on Dean's face.

Dean then casually checked his wrist clock.

''Since the busses have all left, I'm guessing that you need a ride home'' He raised one of his brows.

Castiel swallowed 

''I.. I.. My brother could proba...'' Castiel froze when he realized that his busses where his only chance to get home today as his phone where dead.

''Your brother could what?'' Dean said with an now amused smile

Castiel did not know what to do now. He knew that the green eyed boy was his last chance to get home to an decent time without making Gabe too worried. Castiel also knew that getting in a car, alone, with this boy, would be one of the scariest things he'd done in a very long time. 

''Yes please'' His voice was weak and trembling, but at least he had finally managed to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

When Castiel Finally came home, he found Gabriel waiting impatiently in the living room.

“Oh shit Gabe” Castiel said as he remembered both how late it was and that his phone had been dead the whole evening. “I’m so sorry! I guess I lost the track of time but I’m here now and I’m so sorry Gabe”

Luckily for Castiel, Gabriel had never been the type to get angry, but he knew that Gabriel would worry the hell out of himself if he thought anything was wrong.

“Cassie! Finally” Gabriel sighted relieved.   
“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting. Dinner is already cold” One could see the hurt in his eyes.

“I apologize. I missed the bus… then Dean drove me home..” His cheeks turned slightly red again. 

“Cass.. It’s 7” Gabriel had calmed a bit down, but he was still upset over the hours he had spent wondering if his brother was okay.

“Oh.. yeaa... “ He took a break while he thought through his explanation. “He did not exactly drive me straight home..” 

A slight smile showed up on Gabriels face “So you two was like.. on a date?” 

“What?? No… not like that” 

“No? Feel free to explain Cassie” Gabriel knew Castiel did not like to talk about stuff like this, but he was a curious guy, couldn’t help it. 

“Well, after we had left school we went to pick up his younger brother… and then w..” 

Gabriel interrupted “His brother? Then I guess it actually wasn’t a date, huh?”

Castiel sighted “No Gabe, It was not” He seemed a bit annoyed now “And as I tried to say, after that we all three went and got some burgers” 

“oh.. does that mean you wont eat that amazing lasagna I made for dinner today?” Gabriel tried to look disappointed, but honestly he did not care this time. There was a bunch of other kids here there had already filled his daily need for compliments. 

 

“Gabe, you’re such a dork” Castiel said as he walked past him and headed up the stairs. Though he did not get far before he turned around. “uhm Gabe.. I’m actually pretty hungry. Maybe I’ll have some anyway. 

Gabriel gave him a puzzled look “Didn’t you just say you’ve already ate?”

“Well, The truth is that I was too nervous to eat..” He looked down

“Well then let’s get some food in your belly!” Gabriel gave him a clever look “But I’m sure that the cold lasagna would be a sad meal. Lets order some pizza, then you’ll tell me what you was so nervous about, sounds good?” 

Castiel happily nodded.

 

 

When the pizza arrived Gabriel called Castiel down for their meal. Castiel sat down on the couch as he grabbed a slice and turned on the tv. He barely got to see what show was on before Gabriel grabbed the controller and turned the tv back off. 

“I thought we had a deal bro!” He again threw Castiel a clever grin. 

Castiel sighted.

“fine” 

Gabriel had already thrown in two slices and was about to grab another.

“It’s not that i didn’t have fun. Because I really did. On our way to the burger place we talked a lot in the car. I even talked with his brother Sam, who’s a really cool kid by the way. We even listened to some really cool music. It turns out that Dean have the same music taste as I do! He even showed me some new bands....” 

Gabriel again interrupted. “Seems like you and this Winchester boy are getting along quite nicely.. but I don't understand why you was nervous. You obviously had a lot of fun”

Castiel hesitated “That’s what I don't get either. The conversation went so easily and he’s easy to be around, but still i mess up my sentences and i blush and feel sick in my stomach”

“For me it sounds like you have got yourself a serious case of a crush there, Cassie” Gabriel smirked

Castiel looked away “You think that’s what made me act so weird today?”

“I don’t think so, I know so” 

“But I still haven’t stopped worrying if he’s just doing all of this to make fun of me... “ Castiel now seemed a bit sad compared to the happy and excited mood he was in just a few minutes ago.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Gabriel finally knew what to say to cheer him up.

“Hey Cassie? Do you really think he would introduce you to his brother if he didn’t have a thing for you? Nonetheless bring you out with them for burgers’’

Castiel sat quietly for a while.

‘’Maybe you’re right, thanks Gabe” Castiel jumped up from the couch and headed for his room.

“But Cas, Next time.. you tell me when you will be late, deal? If not I’ll have to start getting angry at ya’, and neither of us would enjoy that, right? Gabe tried for some eye contact, but Castiel was already on his way up the stairs. 

“I’ll remember it from now on Gabe, promise” He said right before he closed his bedroom door 

“And do your homework!” Gabriel yelled from downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets dark and dirty. You might want to consider paying attention to the tags. I will keep adding to them as the story grows to warn you about eventual triggers etc.

‘’Dean’’ Castiel panted as his eyes fixated on Dean’s. 

‘’It’s okay, pretty boy, I got you’’ Dean had his hand tightly wrapped around Castiel’s cock and the other hand on Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel felt all warm and tingly, but also scared. He had never been with a boy before, or anyone for that sake, but he felt glad that this was happening with Winchester. He wanted him, no he needed him. Since the first time he had laid his eyes on him, his body knew. His head might have rejected it, but his body knew what it hungered after.

Dean’s body was now on top of his, pushing him into the bed, kissing him. His hand was still down there working on Castiel’s cock. Dean was warm, and hard. Not only his body, but Castiel could feel Dean’s dick rubbing against his hip. Castiel could not take it anymore,

He was close.

Dean pulled back and Castiel whimpered.

‘Shhh baby, I’ll make it good for you. I promise’’ Dean crawled backwards in the bed until he settled down between Castiel’s legs. Dean lowered his head and Castiel jumped in surprise. Dean’s beautiful mouth was now wrapped around him. Castiel swooned. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Castiel’s breath sped up and his back arched. He was right. 

-

Castiel suddenly found himself awake in his bed. The sheets he’d been sleeping in were damp of his sweat. It took him awhile to realize what was going on. Once he did, he could have sworn that not only his face, but his whole body had turned a deep shade of red. 

He pulled the covers over his head in embarrassment and groaned.

*knock knock knock*  
‘’Cassie, time to get out of bed’’ Gabriel's sounded cheery as always, even when considering the early hours. 

Castiel peeked up from under the safe and warm place he had hoped could hide him for the rest of the day. ‘’Fine… I’ll be right up’’ Castiel’s voice was still a bit raspy after the dream that had made Castiel wake up with a tent in his boxers. 

The floor was extra cold today and Castiel hurried over to the rug. Even though the house he lived in could be cold, Castiel liked winter, he thought that when the sun hit the snow, making all sparkly, it was one of the prettiest things he knew.

...except Dean

Castiel pushed the thought away and threw a beige hoodie over his head. He was feeling the christmas spirit, so he decided to wear his reindeer socks today. 

Another reason for his love for the cold season was that he’d rather curl up in a blanket with a warm sweater, than being outside in the heat during summer. His anxiety made the opportunity to hide away in layers of clothing, very important to him

Downstairs Gabe had prepared him a toast and a cup of tea. He sat down with the kitchen table. His hair was messy and his eyes looked sleepy. Gabriel on the other hand were wide awake and had obviously had enough time in front of the mirror that morning.

He made sure that he had packed all his things into his backpack and that his hair looked somewhat impressing before he grabbed his coat and headed for school. 

When he sat down on the bus he picked his headphones out of his pocket and pressed ‘play’ on his current playlist as he always does, only today, he changed his mind. Today he found his way to the search bar and looked up the name of a song he had never searched for before. It was one of the songs that Dean had showed him.

 

 

When Castiel entered the classroom he saw that Dean had already arrived. Usually Dean would show up maybe some time during second class, but for some reason, not today. Castiel sat down on his chair beside him.

“why are you here so early?” Castiel smiled to him.

“Are you not happy to see me?” He put on a hurt expression but Castiel could easily tell that he was joking.

“Nah, I was actually hoping that you would not show up at all today, a lot more desk space, you know?” Both laughed a little as Castiel sat down beside him and started to pick his books up from the backpack and onto the table.

The teacher arrived and the both of them sat in silence and payed attention, and for the first time for days, the teacher did not shoot them angry eyes.

That was at least until Dean finally leaned closer to Castiel and whispered.

“Castiel, have anyone ever told you that you look like an angel?” 

Dean was not very good at whispering and Castiel quickly turned his head.

“Dean!” He whispered back.

The other students giggled. Dean did not seem to mind.

“well, have they?” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes.

Castiel looked away and laughed a little.

“no, I have never been told that”

He could feel that Dean kept looking at him for a while longer before he turned his head forward again.

“well you do” he said into the air.

Castiel smiled.

 

 

When the teacher dismissed them for lunch Castiel did as he always does. Picked his book and his lunchbox up and left the classroom. Heading to his usual spot in the cafeteria, by himself. Only that this time, Dean followed him.

“where are you going?” Dean caught up to him.

Castiel turned confused around.

“to the cafeteria” 

“May I come with you?” 

Castiel shrugged.

“Sure Dean”

He tried his best to seem casual, but he was very happy for not having to sit alone.

Dean happily followed him to their table and sat down in front of him.

Even though that Castiel enjoyed his company, he was a bit relieved that he did not choose to sit down right next to him.

Castiel opened his lunch box and took a bite of his sandwich. Then he noticed that the table in front of Dean was empty.

“what will you be eating for lunch?” Castiel looked up from the table and into Dean’s eyes. 

For the first time Dean looked away and broke their eye contact. Something that left Castiel with a puzzled look on his face.

Dean seemed to notice because suddenly he was back to his normal self who did not seem to have a bother in the world.

“I don’t usually eat lunch. I keep forgetting to make em’” Dean was obviously laughing it off.

“I thought you said that you used to prepare lunches for Sam every day?”

Dean held quiet for a few seconds before answering.

“yea, but somehow I still forget to make one for myself” 

This time he did not laugh but talked calmly. Castiel figured he should leave the topic alone for now. 

“Hey, you know what? I always bring one extra. Would you like one? Castiel picked up the second sandwich and held it out.

At first Dean moved his gaze back and forth between Castiel and the bread wrapped in white paper. One could tell he was considering being polite and saying no.

“Really? You don’t want it?” Dean looked a bit bothered

Castiel shook his head.

“no, take it”

He did.

Castiel smiled and went back to his own meal as he listened to the sound of paper being unwrapped.

“God damn it!” Dean exclaimed

Defore Castiel could ask what was wrong, Dean continued.

“This is the best sandwich I’ve ever had Cas!” Dean continued chewing on the current bite.

Castiel looked at him in both surprise and confusion. Ignoring the fact that Dean just called him Cas.

“wait, really? I’ve always considered my sandwiches boring. Actually I sit here every day considering to buy myself something better”. 

Dean shook his head while chewing.

“Nope, this is a good one” 

“no, a great one” he correcting himself.

Castiel could not help it but to smile.

Dean had finished eating the sandwich and his concentration was now back at the boy in front of him.

“So.. what’s your secret? How are you so good at making’em?” Dean seemed sincerely interested. 

“My brother’s an amazing cook. I guess I’ve learned a few things from him”. Castiel was still working on his own lunch.

“Aah, so you’re probably used to really fancy food. Then I guess it makes sense that you find that boring” Castiel did not need to come up with an answer to that because Dean continued talking right away. “Oh, and about that. What did your brother say when you got home so late last night?” 

Castiel laughed.

“yea, he was a bit upset about it, but he wasn’t mad”

“why are you laughing? Dean laughed a bit as well.

Castiel looked up in the ceiling for a few moments considering if he should tell him.

“Well, this is kinda funny, but…”

Dean looked at him. Waiting for him to continue.

“He thought that we had been on a date” he said the second part a bit quieter.

Castiel was worried that Dean would think what he had just said was wierd, or worse, disgusting. He felt his anxiety fade away when he saw that Dean smiled that way that made his eyes sparkle.

Dean leaned forward on the table. 

“He thought that I took you out on a date? Dean was now smirking.

“Uh.. yes“ Castiel nodded

“So Gabe thinks that if I were to take you out on a date, I would take you out to eat burgers? Dean said, full of confidence.

Castiel did not know what to say, but he felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy.

“Maybe I should take you out on a real date and show your brother how it’s done”. Dean leaned back and looked at castiel

Castiel assumed it was a joke and tried to smile a little.

“Could I take you out on a real date” Dean repeated with a calm voice. Looking him in the eyes.

Castiel eyes opened wide. He did not believe what the Winchester had just said. It must have been a joke, but he looked like he had meant it. Castiel looked him in the eyes trying to find some sort of clue to if he was serious or not.

Dean kept looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Yes”


End file.
